Derrière les sourires
by MiissRed
Summary: Les Avengers ne savaient strictement rien des blessures secrètes de Loki et celui-ci avait simplement envie de ne jamais les montrer. Mais que pouvait-il faire quand un membre du groupe est bien plus curieux que les autres ? La curiosité est un vilain défaut mais parfois elle peut nous aider à mieux comprendre les choses... (NO SLASH)


_**Derrière les sourires.**_

« -T'as encore perdu. »

Tous les Avengers se tournèrent vers Loki en attendant un geste de sa part. Cela pouvait paraître étrange mais ils ne venaient pas de le battre en combat et contre tous ses sbires. Non, ils venaient simplement de le battre au poker. Étonnant ? Très certainement.

La raison était simple, après la tentative d'asservir la Terre, Loki avait été jugé par Odin et celui-ci avait trouvé judicieux de condamner d'abord le Jotun à réparer ses dégâts à New-York et il passerait ensuite une grande partie de sa vie dans les prisons d'Asgard.

Cela partait d'une très bonne attention mais cela avait été un peu dur à avaler pour les membres du groupe -sauf pour Thor qui croyait encore à la rédemption de son frère et qui pensait que cette peine pourrait l'aider à réfléchir à ses actes-, pour certains, plus que pour d'autres.

Loki était là pour 1 an, le temps que la ville soit vraiment nettoyée et réparée. Il avait fallu héberger les deux Asgardiens et c'est avec cette idée que Tony proposa directement à tous les Avengers de s'établir à la tour Stark. Après tout, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il y aurait du favoritisme.

Quant à la magie de Loki, les Asgardiens avaient trouvé un bon moyen de dissuader le Jotun de l'utiliser. Même si Frigga ne voulait pas participer à la peine de son fils, elle avait bien été contrainte à user de sa magie pour être sûre que le brun ne voudrait plus prendre Midgard par la magie. Il portait donc des bracelets qui avaient le don de détecter quel sort était lancé. Si celui-ci avait des fins mauvaises, les bracelets lui envoyaient une décharge électrique. Et ce n'était pas du petit voltage. Loki avait essayé une fois en voulant changer d'apparence. Il ne trouvait pas que ça faisait partie des mauvais sorts mais ses ''parents'' l'avaient décidé autrement.

Cela faisait presque 5 mois maintenant que Loki était là et même si les débuts avaient été plus qu'horribles, il avait décidé de demander la paix. Il allait se retrouver seul après cette année et il avait surtout plus envie d'en profiter que se battre. Les Avengers avaient bien réfléchi et avait décidé d'accepter. Chacun faisait des efforts et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

La paix avait été maintenue et pour le moment, tout ce qu'ils faisaient était de jouer au strip poker -une idée de Tony qui avait juste sous estimé le jeu de la Russe-. La rousse n'avait retiré que son pull quant au reste, il ne fallait même pas en parler. Ils étaient presque tous en torse nu, sauf Loki qui pour une raison inconnue avait préféré retirer son pull, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon. Mais le moment fatidique était arrivé et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de retirer son caleçon. Pourtant c'était ça ou son t-shirt.

Il voyait tous les regards braqués sur lui en attendant qu'il enlève son t-shirt et qu'ils n'en parlent déjà plus mais c'était bien plus dur pour le brun qui avait totalement abandonné son sourire. Il les regarda un par un et puis finit par poser ses cartes en se levant.

« -Il est stupide votre jeu. »

Il avait juste lancé cela avant de reprendre ses affaires et de quitter la pièce sous les regards d'incompréhension des autres personnes dans la pièce.

Le Jotun regagna sa chambre, il ne le trouvait pas vraiment stupide ce jeu en réalité. C'était un jeu qui était très intéressant d'un point de vue tactique mais il ne pouvait pas toujours mettre en avant son envie de développer son esprit. Il y avait une limite à tout, et il l'avait atteinte.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et il se regarda dans son miroir. Il se trouvait stupide mais surtout, il détestait totalement ces bracelets qui ne lui permettaient plus de cacher ce qu'il avait toujours eu l'habitude de cacher aux yeux des autres.

Enfin, dans 7 mois il n'aurait même plus besoin de se cacher, personne ne serait là pour venir le voir. Un poids en moins n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qu'il se tuait à se dire alors qu'il ne faisait que penser que la compagnie des Avengers commençait à lui plaire.

Il avait couru toute sa vie après la reconnaissance de son père, ou de quelqu'un simplement et c'est auprès des personnes qu'il avait attaquées qu'il l'avait trouvée. Ca paraissait impensable.

Il soupira et décida d'aller se coucher, c'est ce qu'il avait le mieux à faire n'est-ce pas ? Il retira ce fichu t-shirt en se disant que de toute manière, ici, il pourrait être lui. Pas de secrets avec soi-même.

C'était sans compter l'intrusion d'une certaine personne alors que Loki entrait dans la chambre. Il fit face à un Tony curieux et qui avait à peu près toutes les clés des chambres. Le Jotun se plaqua directement sur le mur.

« -Ca ne va pas ? » interrogea l'ingénieur.

« -Tout va bien. »

« -Qu'est-ce que tu caches comme ça ? »

« -Rien du tout. »

Le ton de Loki était net et il ne laissait pas place à un envie quelconque de reposer une question, c'était sans compter la détermination de Tony.

Il s'approcha en haussant un sourcil, il fallait dire que voir le dieu se plaquer le dos contre le mur était un peu étrange. Surtout quand on entendait en plus le ton de celui-ci. Net. Tranchant. Il n'avait juste pas envie qu'on lui pose plus de questions mais il pensait que l'ingénieur le laisserait tranquille sans savoir pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ? Loki pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au tibia !

« -Tu agis bizarrement et je sais que tu n'aurais pas abandonné un jeu Midgardien comme ça. Et puis... c'est pas la première fois que tu réagis comme ça tu sais ? »

Loki écoutait silencieusement et il rit un peu, nerveusement, avant de répondre :

« -J'agis comme je le veux, je n'aime pas ce jeu. Je le trouve stupide. Y a-t-il un mal à cela ? »

« -Tu n'enlèves jamais ton t-shirt, même quand il fait super beau. »

« -J'ai tendance à vite avoir froid. »

« -Tu n'as jamais été à la piscine, même avec Thor qui essaye de t'emmener. »

« -Je ne sais pas nager. »

« -Quand t'as été trempé de la tête au pied et qu'il faisait 10°, tu n'as pas voulu enlever ton t-shirt pour éviter que tu sois gelé et que tu ne te chopes quelque chose. »

« -Je ne crains pas vos maladies. »

Tony soupira d'exaspération et reprit, sans ciller :

« -J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu as peur d'être torse nu. »

« -Si j'avais si peur que ça, tu ne me verrais pas comme ça. »

« -Très juste mais tu caches autre chose. Voilà pourquoi j'arrête tout de suite mes hypothèses et que j'affirme totalement que tu as peur de nous montrer ton dos. »

« -Je n'ai peur de rien. »

« -Alors tourne toi et montre moi ton dos. »

Tony avait croisé les bras et son regard montrait qu'il ne plaisantait aucunement. Loki se trouva un peu coincé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ca n'aurait pas posé de problème s'il pouvait changer de forme, enfin, il leur ferait juste voir un Loki un peu plus... parfait. Mais ces bracelets de.. l'en empêchaient totalement et impossible de cacher cela aux yeux insistants de l'ingénieur. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir de toute façon ? Les affaires d'un dieu ne le regardaient pas.

Tony pencha la tête sur le côté, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Mais il reçut une réponse, et pas celle qu'il aurait voulue.

« -Et tu caches sans aucun doute la peur démesurée de t'engager. Tu as peur de ressentir quelque chose pour une quelconque personne et tu caches cela derrière ton aimant, disant que ça t'a enlevé ton coeur. T'as juste peur qu'on puisse te quitter et ta rupture avec Pepper ne fait que renforcer cette idée. »

« -Tais-toi. »

« -Et il ne faut pas oublier cette peur d'échouer. Tu veux montrer à tout le monde que tu es le meilleur, le plus parfait. Pourtant tu crèves de peur dans ton armure à chaque fois que tu t'envoles parce que tu sais que tu pourrais y rester et qu'avec ça, tu montrerais juste au monde que tu n'es pas invincible. »

« -TAIS-TOI ! »

Loki sourit en coin, fier d'avoir pu déstabiliser son adversaire et ainsi, avoir pu lui faire oublier la raison de sa venue. Mais les conséquences furent un peu trop violentes pour lui. Il aurait dû y réfléchir mais il avait besoin d'un plan dans l'urgence, pas le temps de penser aux conséquences.

Tony s'était approché, totalement énervé et avait placé son avant bras juste dans le cou du dieu. Une pression et il pouvait l'étouffer tellement facilement.

« -Ecoute moi bien, tête de bouc. Je commençais à t'apprécier mais apparemment t'es toujours le même monstre. »

Et bizarrement, ce simple mot brisa quelque chose en Loki. ''monstre''. Il l'avait déjà été trop souvent, le monstre d'Asgard et il avait continué à faire de même. Si on le considérait comme un monstre, alors il en serait un. Mais son séjour chez les Avengers l'avait... changé. Il s'était senti un peu plus... humain. Malgré ce qu'il leur avait fait. Il avait fini par prouver qu'il avait un bon fond et il s'était même trouvé des points communs avec eux. Bien sur, ça avait mis du temps avant que Clint ne veuille même lui jeter un regard mais contre toute attente, il avait fini par lui pardonner -le fait qu'il l'ait envoûté, pas le fait qu'il ait dû se battre avec Natasha à cause de ça-.

Et là, il venait de se manger un ''monstre'' en pleine figure. Il voyait Tony parler, encore et encore mais il ne bougeait plus. Il ne l'écoutait même plus et ça, l'ingénieur finit par le remarquer après s'être un peu calmé. Il le lâcha et regarda le dieu se laisser glisser contre le mur derrière lui, le regard vide.

Sur le coup, il se sentit un peu coupable. Au fond, il avait finit par aimer la compagnie du brun. Il était assez marrant et c'était à peu près le seul qui acceptait de faire des tours aux autres. Et puis, sa magie aidait bien, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser entièrement. Et ils avaient plus ou moins eu le même problème paternel.

Tony secoua la tête et s'assit en face de lui en l'observant. Loki semblait réfléchir à un tas de choses assez compliquées, retranché dans ses propres pensées et le brun se doutait que s'il continuait à à faire ça, cela serait, à coup sûr, pire que mieux.

« -Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas grave, je... te demanderai plus de jouer. Je t'embêterai plus avec ça. »

« -Tu sais... ce que ça fait d'être un monstre ? »

Tony sembla surpris un moment et lança un regard d'interrogation mais le dieu ne le regardait pas du tout. Et il reprit seulement quand l'ingénieur lâcha un ''non...''.

« -On te regarde bizarrement, comme si tu venais d'une autre planète, comme si tu étais le plus laid du monde, comme si... tu avais créé le mal autour de toi, que tu avais tué quelqu'un. On te juge sans même apprendre à te connaître, on parle sur ton dos et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi le monde te hait. On te donne des noms qui te rabaissent, on raconte des histoires sur toi, sur ce que tu as ''fait'' et on a peur de toi alors qu'on ne t'a jamais vu. Et parfois... on te laisse des marques qui ne partent jamais, des marques que tu essayes tant bien que mal de cacher parce que ça te rappelle juste que... les gens te haïssent. »

Le brun avait presque peur de comprendre mais il savait surtout que c'était ses paroles qui avaient blessé le Jotun. Celui-ci leva le regard et s'approcha, décollant son dos du mur. Il alla s'installer sur le lit et Tony le rejoignit.

L'ingénieur prit ce mouvement pour un autorisation de regarder ce dos si mystérieux. Et ce qu'il découvrit l'horrifia un peu, des cicatrices, partout. Tony passa une main sur la peau du Jotun qui se cabra d'abord, paniqué de ce toucher et puis il se détendit doucement. Le doigt du génie passait sur toutes les cicatrices, une par une. Il en prenait le temps enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Loki.

« -Et tu sais ce qui est le pire ? C'est quand tu deviens exactement ce monstre... »

« -Tu as voulu faire du mal à ceux qui t'en avaient fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé... ? »

Le dieu tourna le regard, le posa sur Tony qui semblait vraiment intéressé par cette histoire.

« -Les adolescents Asgardiens sont parfois horribles, ils sont stupides et ont été bercés par les histoires du monstre. Et les épées en bois font parfois beaucoup plus mal qu'on ne le pense. Ils avaient un jeu, ils étaient toujours les bons et j'étais toujours désigné comme le méchant. Le principe est de trouver le monstre et de le punir en conséquence de ses faits. »

« -Et... Thor ? »

« -Spécial. Il avait un entraînement spécial, à part des autres. Ou alors, il était occupé. Ils n'attaquaient jamais quand il était là et ils savaient que je ne savais pas encore me servir pleinement de mes pouvoirs. Enfin, ils le pensaient. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai réussi à les faire courir après une illusion. Et puis, un jour, leurs armes se sont retournées contre eux. »

Loki sourit en coin en repensant à ce jour-là. C'était un souvenir inoubliable.

Tony le regardait toujours et puis il ébouriffa les cheveux noirs du dieu qui se recula tout de suite en fronçant les sourcils, demandant silencieusement pourquoi l'ingénieur faisait ça.

« -Après ça, je crois qu'il va falloir te refaire ton adolescence ! Et à la Midgardienne ! »

« -Quoi ? »

« -Fais pas celui qui a pas compris. Lève toi, ce soir, on fait la fête. Je préviens les autres qu'on va en discothèque. »

Tony se leva, assez excité par l'idée. Il se dirigea directement vers la porte, voulant aller le plus vite possible mais il se fit retenir par la voix de Loki qui l'appelait. Il se retourna et le dieu lui dit un seul mot qui lui arracha un sourire.

« -Merci. »


End file.
